Punk, Gothic, or Prep?
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Raven wins a new car, gets happy, gets sad, and decides to change... into a PREP! All they do is try to find her and change her back... but will she? And will love bloom? RavenxRobin. Now REVISED and COMPLETED!
1. I'm Not Weird

1

"Hello, and welcome to: 'Let's Win a Car!' Our contestants are: Denver, from Denver! And Raven, from Jump city!!!"

"How did Raven get into this mess?" The Titans were gossiping.

"I don't know, it had something to do with this 2004 corvette prize."

They all stared as Raven, walked up to the stage and readied herself for the questions.

"First question! When, was the 2004 corvette invented?"

Denver rung his bell. "1990!"

"No, that's incorrect! Raven?"

"2004?"

"CORRECT!" Raven, wipped off the sweat drops on her head.

"Second question! When did people first land on the moon?"

Once again Denver rung his bell. "Umm, radio! No! The Apprentice!"

"Umm, no both are incorrect! Once again Raven, do you know the answer?" The announcer faced her.

"Ummm...1969?"

"And once again CORRECT! Don't you just love this girl?" the announcer smiled at teh audience; "Next, question before these messages. Who has a crush on Robin?"

Raven, slammed down on the buzzer. "Starfire!"

"CORRECT! Now we'll return after these messages!" the host held a huge smile until the camreas turned off.

"Ow! I'll never smile this much again! My jaw is killing me!" Raven, walked over to the Titans. "So, how'd I do?"

"Two words... Booyah!"

"Uh, BB that's only one word..." Cyborg scratched his head.

"Oh, I always thought it was two... Anyway you did great!" Beast Boy smiled.

Starfire was blushing.

"Good job!" Robin, grabbed her hand. Raven, looked down and he took it off.

"Places! Places! Alright, we're back with Raven in the lead! So, next question! What's your name?!" Denver, rang the buzzer and answered,"Kansas! No, it's after a country isn't it...?"

Raven, cocked her eyebrow and lightly pushed her buzzer, "Raven..."

"My name's Raven? I thought it was California..." Denver said dumbfoundedly.

The audience and host just stared.

"Umm, Raven wins! She got all her questions correct! She wins a red corvette!" Raven, smiled and lifted up her new car, literally.

On their way home Raven, just had to drive. She smiled and practically sucked at driving. They had to pull it out of a ditch twice... once they got home, Raven was locked up in her room. BB, walked by her room and whispered, "Talk about creepy and weird..." Raven, heard every word he said and dropped her book. She stared at her floor and a tear fell from her eye.

"Why me? I'm not creepy..." she went outside to get a snack to calm herself down. Then she heard Starfire talking, "Friend Raven, is weird... I don't have... a complete crush on Robin." Raven, dropped her apple she had just got and ran back to her room.

"I'll show them, I'm not weird! I'm me...unless...what if I changed.." Raven, flew out her window and drove away in her car.

"Raven!" Robin, was knocking on her door. "I know I shouldn't do this but..." Robin, kicked down Raven's door and walked in.

"Guys!" Robin came out yelling.

"What?!" everyone yelled back.

"Raven's gone!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Shopping!

2

Raven was in her corvette cruising down the street wondering what to do first: change her hair, clothes, or personality? What would her friends say afterward? These were questions that would be answered later...

"Hmmm... I wonder what's on the radio?" she turned it on to 102.9 the buzz to some rock songs. Then, she decided: "This is where I'll start." she hesitated to, but turned the dial to 102.5 the party.

**'Chorus:  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my Hah Hah  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my Hah Hah'**

''Maybe not...'' she then, changed it to 107.5 the river...

**'Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room with the radio on turned up so loud so that no  
one hears you screaming**

**no you don't know what its like when nothing feels alright  
no you don't know what its like to be like me to be hurt to  
to feel lost to be left out in the dark  
to be kicked when you're down  
you feel like you've been pushed around to be  
on the edge of breaking down and no one's there  
to save you no you don't know what its like  
welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
are you sick of feeling so left out?  
are you desperate to find something more before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around? with the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside your bleeding**

**no you don't know what its like when nothing feels alright  
no you don't know what its like me to be hurt to  
to feel lost to be left out in the dark  
to be kicked when you're down  
you feel like you've been pushed around to be  
on the edge of breaking down and no one's there  
to save you no you don't know what its like  
welcome to my life**

**no one ever lied straight to your face  
and no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be ok  
everybody always gave you what you wanted  
never had to work it was always there**

**you don't know what its like, what its like  
to be hurt to feel lost to be left out in the dark  
to be kicked when your down you feel like you've been pushed around  
to be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you  
no you don't know what its like**

**to be hurt to be lost to be left out in the dark  
to be kicked when you're down you feel like you've been pushed around  
to be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you  
no you don't know what its like welcome to my life.**

**welcome to my life welcome to my life...'**

"Okay next the mall..." she parked her car in front and walked to the entrance. Everyone was staring at her.

"Hey, you!" someone shouted, "the Freak Store is over there!"

"Excuse me?" Raven replied.

"You, know, 'Hot Topic'..."

"No, I'm not going there I was headed towards Debs and Claires."

"Okay..." the person turned around shocked, and kept walking. She went to Debs first when she walked in she saw... pink! She gulped and said: "It's for the best..." she grabbed a pink outfit and went to try it on. When she came out she had on a pink tank top, midrift with some pink hip huggers. She put her hands on her hips and asked the cashier how she looked. She was drinking coffee. She turned her head to see and when she did she spit out her coffee. "Wow! That looks awesome on you!"

"Are you sure? I think it makes my butt look too big..." Raven complained.

"Girl when I say 'good' I mean awesome!"

"I guess..." Raven, picked out a couple more outfits and bought them. She walked out of the store in her pink outfit thinking, 'I CANNOT believe I would even consider wearing this!' On her way to Claires she passed a young couple walking. The guy was carrying all of her things she bought. He turned and saw Raven; he couldn't help but stare. When Raven looked at him he tried to turn around, but when he did BAM! He tripped over a bench and did a summersault. He dropped his girlfriend's bags and fell on her. Raven stopped walking and cocked her eyebrow.

"People..." she shook her head.

She soon arrived at Claire's and saw some jelly bracelets. She immediately took them and saw the piercing sign. She went to the register to buy the bracelets and asked for a piercing. The lady bagged her things and leaned her in a chair.

"So, what do you need pierced?" the lady asked.

"My belly-button..." Raven replied.

"Okay..." she brought out a larger than usual needle and told Raven to brace herself. Raven, took in a deep breathe and held it while she got it pierced.

When, she got what she needed done she headed back to her new car. On the way there guys kept staring at her like a lion does his pray. Raven, started wincing.

"H...HE...Hello..." She waved at them when walking past. Then, she started to speed up.She got to the doors and felt as if she was being followed. She began to run. She reached her car and began rushing to find her keys. She dropped her purse then, picked it up really quick again. She kept wrestling her hand in her purse searching for them. It was too late... she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly peeped over to see a guy with blonde hair sticking up like an afro except it wasn't poofy. He had on a black shirt and blue jean pants.

"Hey, baby! Want a piece of Johnny?" he posed.

"Grrrr... try this!" she threw him across the parking lot and found her keys. She stepped in her car and said, "Time to go home..."

* * *


	3. Tickled Pink!

3

Raven, rode back to the T-Tower in her corvette. On her way back she saw a shoe store; she turned there, curious to see what they had. As soon as she walked in she saw some Phat Farms.

"It's for the best..." she picked out some pink ones and bought them. When she started to walk out the door a hair place was right next to the store she was in.

"Hmmm..." she walked in and fell in love with a hair piece. "I could use extensions..."

"Hello, miss." a worker greeted her.

"Oh, hello..." Raven replied as kindly as possible.

"Would you like those extensions put in?" the lady asked her with a smile.

"Sure..." Raven tried to put on a fake smile.

"Alright step over here..." the lady began pulling out hair gel and clips and put it on. "Done! Turn and see your new hair!"

Raven, turned and looked in the mirror...

"...Wow...it's...it's nice. I like it..." the piece was black so, it made it look like it was her real hair color. Raven, jumped out of the chair and spun around and laughed in a girly voice. She stopped...

"What did I just do? I laughed... But I didn't do it intensionally..."

The lady just stared at her.

_Am I going crazy?Why did I spin around?What's happening to me?..._ Raven thought.

"I'd better hurry back to the tower..." Raven said as she jumped out of the chair...

"Goodbye-?" Raven left before the lady could say anything. She jumped into the car without opening the door. She drove until the speed limit changed to 45mph. Raven, slowed down a bit and kept going. All of a sudden she heard, "Whoo! Wheeoo!" She turned around to a cop trying to pull her over.

"Something wrong officer?" Rave asked as she pulled over and the officer walked over to her car.

"Yes, you were speeeding. I'll have to write you a ticket..." he said and pulled out his tablet.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Because didn't you read the speed limit! It said, 45mph. And you went 46!"

"Is this really nessasary?" Raven asked, unenthused.

"Yes." the officer stated. Raven, kept chewing her gum ignoring the cop. She rolled her eyes, then got an idea. She spit out her gum on the ground then stepped on the gas petal...

"Hey, come back here!" he tried moving, but couldn't and looked down - gum was stuck to his shoe. Raven, rode by people and had boys waving at her. She waved back and started to enjoy it.

"Wait! I can't enjoy this! Why am I enjoying this?!" Raven yelled at herself.

"Hey, baby! Ohhh!" one guy yelled as she passed.

"Whatever..." Raven, ignored them and made her way back to the tower. She parked her car and got out, and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door. Beast Boy opened it.

"Whoah! Hello, momma!" Beast Boy's tongue fell to the carpet like in an old cartoon.

"Ha, hm, hm..." Raven, laughed.

"Who is it?" Robin, came up beside BB.

"Wh...w...who are you...?" Robin asked in shock.

"Its me, Raven!" she smiled.

"HA, HA, HA! No, seriously who are you?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Raven!" she replied again, happily.

"It_ is_ Raven!" Beast Boy said.

"Hey, BB what's up?" Raven smiled.

"Nothing, but the ceiling, baby..." BB raised both of his eyebrows flirtaciously.

"Hmm, ha, ha... I'm tickled pink!" Raven laughed.

"We can see that..." Ronin said.

_What did I just say? 'Tickled pink'? I'm losing it! _Raven thought.

"Umm, BB?" Robin asked.

"Yeah?" he looked over at Robin while still keeping an eye on Raven.

"She's hot..." the words rolled off of Robin's lips.

"Yeah, and she's all mine!" BB smirked.

"I don't think so!" Robin pushed him.

"Yeah!" BB yelled back.

"Garrrrr!" Robin and BB began fighting...over Raven???????????????????????????????????????


	4. Tips For Dumbies

4

Starfire, walked into the living room and saw Raven. She gasped.

"Friend, Raven... why have you, this pink?" Star asked.

"Pink's my favorite color..." Raven was thinking she was crazy for saying that. _Did I just say my favorite color was pink? I'm going psycho! Probably because the author of this story is WEIRD AND PSYCHO!_

"Wow... I mean what made you change to this Raven?" Robin, was trying so hard not to tell her that he thought she was hot.

"You're not weird!" Beast Boy was jumping up and down.

"... That's a change..." she whispered to herself while filling her nails.

"What?" Robin questioned.

"Nothing Robin..." Raven replied, avoiding eye contact. Then, Cyborg came walking into the living room with his hands full of food, when he saw Raven, his mouth dropped and the food fell out of his arms.

"Is that you Raven...?" Cyborg asked.

"Who else would it be?" Raven joked.

"You're... she's... she's wearing pink! I'm beginning to believe Beast Boy's story! Maybe evil zombie monsters did take over Raven's brain! It's so, evil!" Cyborg bent down and covered his head. They all stared at Cyborg.

"Beast Boy have you been messing with Cyborg's charger again?" Robin asked.

"No!" Beast Boy replied folding his arms, "Why do I always get blamed for everything?"

"I think your lying." Robin stared at him.

"No, truthfully! I haven't!" BB replied, "The only person messed up is Raven!"

"I... I thought you said I was normal?" Raven said.

"Well, you're a person... but I mean come on Raven! YOU'RE WEARING PINK!" Beast Boy gestured to Raven's overwhelming, pink outfit.

"Beast Boy's right for once... seeing you in pink is pretty creepy..." Robin agreed.

"I just want'd to be-" Raven stared down at the floor.

"But you're hot..." Robin stated. They all looked at Robin, with bug eyes.

"Did you just say Raven was hot?" Cybord asked.

"No! Of course not!" Robin was in denial.

"But, I heard you!" Cyborg accused.

"Look... let's just accept the fact that Raven has changed... now let's go eat!" Every body went to the table waiting for dinner, all except for Raven that is.

_Robin, said I was... hot... _Raven thought.

"Does he like me?" Raven, shrugged her shoulders and went to the dinner table...

-

"Who's turn to cook?" BB asked.

"Raven's... I think..." Cyborg replied.

"She just got home... I'll cook!" BB replied.

"No! I don't think so! I'm not eating your nasty tofu!" Cyborg folded his arms.

"Then, I'll cook..." Robin, stood up and went over to the stove.

_Maybe he does like me..._ Raven, thought. _Maybe I am just crazy..._

Robin had got done cooking and they had chicken. Afterwards they sat in the living room watching a movie... a horror movie... normally Raven wouldn't be scared at all... a lady would be scared of a horror movie and get close to someone to show they're scared... As a girl screamed in the movie, Raven pulled back and grabbed on to someone's clothes, as she stared up she found it was Robin.

"Raven? Are you scared?" Robin asked. Raven, blushed and lowered her head.

"That's a first..." Robin laughed a little.

After the movie was over, Raven went back to her room and went to sleep. As she slept, Robin thought... _Does Raven like me back? There's only one way to find out... _he pulled out a seventeen magazine that was entitled, 'Dating Tips For Dumbies...'

-----------


	5. Wow

5

Robin didn't know who to go to for help on these things... besides himself. So, he went to B.B. He walked in his room and went right up to him.

"BB, I know you like her, but so do I and well..." Robin scratched the back of his head.

"You want to ask me how to get her..." BB folded his arms.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Robin asked.

"Good guess..." Beast Boy smirked.

"But, I'm still wondering why she changed..." Robin, scratched his head.

"Evil monkey flees took over her brain! Pink one's... I might add..." Beast Boy held his head high.

"Did you by any chance ride the short bus?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. They said I had to be more _advanced_. Whatever that's suppose to mean! I swear they're prejudice against green people!" Beast Boy frowned.

"Just hang in there Beast Boy." Robin, patted him on the back and walked out. "O-K-A-Y!" Robin, whispered to himself. Beast Boy, shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was doing. Robin, walked down the halls pondering about what to do. Then, Raven came walking down beside him. Then, she stopped and turned to him.

"Is that a seventeen magazine?" Raven, asked.

"N... No!" He shoved it behind his back.

"Okay, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with me..." Raven said.

"Sure! And I do not read Seventeen magazines!" He blurted out.

"Um, okay..." She said in a real preppy voice. And stared him up and down,"C'mon then." He threw away the magazine and followed her to her car. They got in and drove off.

"Don't you think its a little late to go to the mall?" Robin asked.

"Nope. You'll see why too... later." Raven smiled mischievously.

They finally arrived and they got out and walked in. There was people all around the place.

"Busy night." Whispered Robin. They walked into the elevator. Just before the doors closed, two black guys jumped into the elevator.

"Watch this!" Raven, whispered to Robin. Raven, began hitting her fore head and screaming, "Make the voices stop!" The two guys looked at each other and looked at her all serious and said, "Are you gonna kill us?"

"Don't worry... The pink has gotten to her brain..." Robin, dragged her out of the elevator as soon as it stopped.

"That was hilarious!" Raven, began laughing loudly. Robin, rolled his eyes and dragged her into a small store.

"Why did you bring me here?" Robin asked looking at her funny.

"To go shopping!" Raven, dragged him to the back of the store and began... well, shopping! She threw shirts and tops all on his arms. Then, she found these pink panties and threw them on top.

"Stay here I'll be right back." While Raven was gone he stood next to the register. The lady was looking at him.

"Is that yours?" the lady asked.

"Yes... I mean No!... I mean-!" Robin wasn't sure how to reply.

"Don't worry, their mine." Raven, came back and paid for her things. Then, she dragged him back outside. She popped the trunk and put her things inside. Then, she got in and put down the top.

"What are you doing?" Robin, asked.

"Just watch." Then, fireworks began popping in front of their eyes. Robin, smiled.

"This is the night of my life..." He whispered to himself...


	6. Right

6

Raven, looked over at Robin while he watched the fire works. Robin, smiled and looked over at her as well. Robin, repeated his words over again, and again in his head, _This is the night of my life..._ Raven's face got closer to Robin's until their faces were an inch away.

"Know what Robin?" Raven, spoke.

"What?" He flashed a slight smile at her thinking about what she might say.

"... You want to kiss me, you want to hug me... You want to date me... You know you want to..." Raven said in a singy voice as she smirked at Robin. His face turned a bit red. Then, all of a sudden Raven's face leaped over towards Robin's, their lips almost touching.

"I forgot my purse inside..." Raven, smiled as she got out of the car. As Raven cleared the car, Robin slid down in his chair and let out a deep breath.

"Almost..." He whispered to himself. Then, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a teen magazine. He read it...

_**Tip #9:**_

_Make sure the guy you like notices you. Don't be invisible._

"I got that part... I just wish they'd make a version for guys. It's hard to translate this to being a girl..." He said, "Next tip."

_**Tip #10:**_

_Don't be afraid to flaunt what you've got. Dress nicely, but don't be too eager._

Robin, looked down at himself. Then, he noticed Raven coming back. He looked for somewhere to hide the magazine. Then, he looked down and stuffed it in his shirt. Raven, got back and sat down in the car. She stared at Robin strangely.

"You wouldn't have happened to... um... Have got some kind of _surgery_ while I was gone did you?" Raven, pointed towards Robin's chest. Then, he looked down at where he put the magazine.

"Uh..." Robin, stuttered. Then, he stared past Raven's shoulder, and looked back down at himself.

"Well... Can't I... Be allowed to uh... Flaunt what I have?..." He finally said.

"R-i-g-h-t..." Raven, said, trying to spit out some words.

"Look!" Robin, yelled pointing his finger at something behind Raven, "Look! The thing... it fell!" then, Robin jumped out of the car and ran. Raven, didn't even look behind her. Raven, raised her right eyebrow.

"Okay..." she said,"I guess I'll wait for him to come back." Raven, just sat there with her hands behind her head and watched the rest of the fireworks.

Meanwhile, Robin ran around trying to find somewhere to put the teen magazine at. So, he just randomly threw it into speeding traffic and walked back towards the car. He just heard people yelling in the background...

"What is that honey?"

"A bird?" the woman in the car suggested.

"No.." the man replied.

"A plane?"

"No... It's... It's..." the teen magazine flew open and hit their wind shield.

"Oh my god! It's teen angst! Honey, close your eyes!" the woman yelled.

"Ah! It burns!" Then, all you heard was: "ERK! BOOM!"

"My leg! My leg!"

Robin, just kept walking and he jumped back in the car.

"What was that all about?" Raven, asked, "And what fell?"

"Uh..." Robin tried to think of something, "Nothing fell... It was a um... 'Popeicorn'! Yeah! The mix between a pope and a unicorn!" Raven, smiled even though she knew Robin was lying.

"Robin?" Raven, looked up at Robin. Robin, looked up at her, and at that moment their lips locked...


	7. It's Totally Teen Magazine

7

Robin looked up at Raven wide-eyed but couldn't say anything. Raven just smiled joyfully at him.

"Raven, I-" Robin fell speechless. Raven blushed.

"It's okay Robin I-."

"Dudes!" all of a sudden Cyborg appeared out of nowhere from behind them. "You'll never guess what I just did… C'mon… guess…" Robin just turned around and looked at him angrily.

"Um, Cyborg…" Robin spoke up.

"Okay, okay… I whipped B.B.'s butt at the new 'Racer's' game!" Cyborg anticipated their happiness as he smiled big.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled, with steam coming out of his head.

"Wha- Oh…" Cyborg said, "You and Rav- Oh, okay Robin…" Cyborg nudged his arm and winked. Raven just happily rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, well bye you two love- I mean 'Happy birds'." Cyborg waved and then disappeared. Robin just looked back at Raven nervously. She smiled. _I don't know what to do next… I threw away the teen magazine at that car in the road… I need to-_

"Robin I-." Raven leaned in close to him. Robin jumped out of the car.

"Uh, yeah sorry I have to uh… See a man about a certain 'snake'…" Raven raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay, okay I have to uh, pee! Bye!" Robin ran away really fast. Raven just smiled and laughed.

Raven sat in the car for a while waiting for Robin to get back from wherever he went. Raven looked over at his seat and notices a ripped piece of paper in his seat. She looked down at it and picked it up, examining it.

"TE-E… TEEN…. Teen Magazine? Robin _was_ reading a teen magazine." Raven just giggled at that fact.

Robin was running all through the mall pushing people out of the way just to get to the bookstore. He looked back for a second then looked in front of him and when it was too late he ran into someone.

"Uumph…" he fell on his butt. It was some confused old lady. She looked down at him squinting. She had to be like seventy years old or something. She glared at him angrily.

"You stupid kids! Get off my yard!" she started beating Robin with her cane.

"Ma'am I- Ow! I didn't- Ow! Please I- Ow…Oh, ooh…" Robin was seeing stars.

"That'll teach you kids to steal my cereal!" she hit him one more time then, walked away. Robin rubbed his head.

"Okay… Now that that's over…" Robin stood up and ran towards the bookstore once more. Then, security guys stepped in front of him.

"Evening, young man…" he said with his arms crossed, "we've been informed you've been harassing old ladies here…" Then, the old lady appeared behind him and pointed at Robin with her cane.

"Yes that's the young lady that stole my cereal!" the lady pointed at Robin accusingly with her cane.

"Look lady!" Robin yelled, "I didn't-."

"Is that any way to speak to your elders?" the security guy interrupted, "look kid I'm going to need your name…" he pulled out a pad and pencil from his back pocket. Robin looked over his shoulder and saw the bookstore was about to close.

"Alright what's your name?" the officer stared at him intently.

"It's uh… -cough, cough- Joe Momma- cough- -cough-…"

"Alright now how do you spell that? J-O-E…Huh, hey, wait a-." the officer looked down and Robin was gone. Robin ran right into the bookstore and grabbed the first Teen Magazine he saw. He took it to the register and threw a twenty-dollar bill at the cashier and left.

"Hey wait!" the guy at the cashier yelled, "I don't even work here!" he looked down at the money and shrugged, and placed it in his shirt pocket.

Robin opened the magazine while still running persistently. He stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"Okay… Let's see… Tip 8… Hugging… 9 talking… 10…. 11…12… Ahha! Right here! Number 13, kissing and 'after the kiss'."

_**Tip # 13:**_

_After you kiss him, don't seem to anxious to move quickly. Leave it in slow gear…_

"Okay… Now tip fourteen!"

_**Tip # 14:**_

_Let him know you seriously like him, be even __more__ flirtatious! Give him hints about going somewhere romantic, like the movies, a restaurant, etc…._

"Okay… I have to be in control… Okay…" Robin smoothed back his hair and walked out of the mall. Robin held back his shoulders and swung them back and forth trying to look _manly._ He noticed Raven saw him so he smiled big.

"BOOM!" Robin tripped over a rock and fell on his face. His foot started to twitch in the air. Raven hurried out of the car and ran over to him.

"O-M-G! Are you okay?" Raven helped to pick him up.

"Yeah, I'm great…" he stood up and dusted off his tights.

"What's that?" Raven pointed to his hand. He looked over and noticed he still had the teen magazine out. He looked back at her and then shouted: "Hey, Raven look! Over there! A distraction!" then he quickly threw the magazine up in the air. Raven turned around and looked just for the heck of it. Then, the magazine came down and hit Raven on the head and then it fell and landed on her feet.

"Ow…" Raven rubbed her head and picked up the magazine from her feet. She looked at it and then looked at Robin.

"Another teen magazine?" she raised her eyebrow and laid her free hand down on her hip.

"Pft! What do you- Pft! Mean _another_?" he looked at her crazy. He quickly snatched the magazine from her hand.

"This isn't even a teen magazine… It's… It's uh… A… Porno… Yeah…" Robin looked down at his feet repeating in his mind what he just said.

"A porno?" Raven looked at him questionably.

"Yeah… Yep… Got a problem?" Robin flipped the magazine into some alley near the parking lot. All you heard was a loud crash and a big boom and a meow. Robin and Raven walked around and got back in the car.

"Back where we started…" Raven said.

"Yep…" Robin shook his head.

"Wanna make out?" Raven suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

-----------

**End! Hope you enjoyed! Not sure when I'm updating again, but it won't take me as long as it did last time, hopefully. I've just been working on my Tokyo mew mew story…**


	8. I've Always Loved You as You

8

"Look Raven," Robin began with a soft face, "I like you…"

"I know silly, that's why I want to kiss you…" Raven smiled playfully as she leaned in towards him.

"No, I mean…"

"You don't like me?" Raven pulled back and looked at him with morose eyes; they began to water.

"No, I do Rae," Robin pushed her hair back behind her ear as he stared into her eyes, "I like you, I really do but…"

_I can't believe I'm going to say this and ruin the moment… I mean— she kissed me! I read Teen Magazine for her… yet… she is my friend, and I owe her that much. _Robin smiled a bit at her.

"But what?" Raven's eyes fixated themselves on him.

"But— why did you change?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, "Don't you like how I look?"

"Yes, I do, I mean you're gorgeous…" he smiled, "But— you're not 'you'…"

"Yes I am… I am Raven. You're not going to believe B.B.'s 'replaced-monkey-brain' stories, are you?" Raven smiled a bit.

"No, it's not that… it's, you're not the same Raven you were before." Robin stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"What, black, to-herself, Raven? That Raven's gone." Raven crossed her arms.

"Why?" Robin asked, "Why would you want to change yourself?"

"Because," Raven began with her lower lip pushed out, "No one liked that Raven." Robin stared at her with disbelief.

"What do you mean no one liked that Raven?" Robin asked.

"What? Like you don't know… I know that you think I'm weird… just like everyone else…" Raven stated.

"Weird? Raven is that what this is all about?" Robin smiled.

"No one likes me Robin…" The first tear slipped from Raven's left eye as she stared intently at Robin, "You don't understand what it's like to walk down the road and have people staring at you and talking among themselves! You don't understand what it's like to be judged, or misunderstood, just because of the way I present myself… You don't know Robin… you don't…" Raven wiped away the tear that had glided across her cheek.

"Raven," Robin smiled at her, "You don't need to change for people to like you… I mean you at you…"

Raven blinked at Robin.

"You're perfect in my eyes Raven… and why do you think you're with the Teen Titans? It's because you're talented. We don't just pick up random people off of the street Raven… and we love you, as a team, and the Teen Titans— and Jump City, couldn't do without you…" Robin explained.

Raven looked down at her hot pink pants.

"I heard Beast Boy and Starfire… they both think I'm weird…" Raven looked up at Robin.

"In your own unique way," Robin smiled as he stroked the side of her cheek, "Just for the record Raven… I loved you as the real Raven too…"

"You did?" Raven asked. Robin looked down at himself, and then stared back up at her.

"Yeah… and even as more, than just a teammate…" Robin stared into her dark, wondrous eyes.

"Why hadn't you said anything?" Raven asked.

"Because… I guess I was just… waiting for the right time, and I just finally got my opportunity…" Robin smiled. Raven said nothing as she looked up and smiled at Robin.

"Good because, I hate pink…" Raven stated in a gloomy undertone like she always used to. Then, she smiled big at Robin, "and this smile, isn't fake, just for the record…"

Robin smiled back at her as he leaned his face in towards her until his lips were just a moment away from hers. Raven finished the distance and they kissed. Just then, Raven's life felt complete, and she felt a sense of belonging… and at that moment, she knew— she'd never have to change herself for anyone…

**The End**


End file.
